Why Fate was Cruel
by JinxNightshade
Summary: HEY! This is a new re-edited version of the orginal. When Fate realizes her original webwork of romance was tampered with she and Death team up together to once agian reunite two forbidden lovers. Problem being, Killian and Rumpelstiltskin have no idea! A forgotten bond, and new emotions completely throw these two for a loop, and little do they know what is up ahead...
1. Prologue

_**After reading many fanfics and pondering on the sequel I realized that my story didn't have the right…edge to the characters, and everything seemed off. So being who I am I went back and tweaked some…ok, probably a lot of things. Re-edited 5/17/13. If you prefer the old version let me know through the poll on my profile page and I'll set this as a separate fanfic. If not, this one will remain as the new edited version.**_

_**This chapter is very important, it is made of three of my own characters and two will actually play a major role in this whole story including the sequel.**_

_**Disclaimer: This chapter here is entirely mine. The characters Death, Fate and Lady Misfortune are mine. Their personalities all the way to how they act. Once Upon a Time however is not mine, nor any of their characters and of that I do not own.**_

* * *

**Prologue**

Fate stood amongst her many threads and looms. Everything was scattered around and many of the dyes were upturned. Their inky essence dripped in splatters everywhere. On the ink splattered wall a pair of gold scissors remained deeply impaled. They glinted in the glow of the broken lamps. Each catastrophe, a result of her untamed anger. Her scarlet lips turned up in a sneer. Everything was ruined, all her hard work gone because Lady Misfortune decided to intervene. Now she would have to start all over. From scratch she would have to begin again. She picked up the two strings that were now worn with age and trials. But that wasn't what made her furious, no, they were dyed back to the way the originally were, black. The color infuriated her more and she threw a new pot of red dye at the wall.

She paced back and forth muttering in anger, "What to do, what to do?" She pondered rubbing the two threads between tan fingertips. Gently smoothing the knots away as her anger dimmed she hummed in deep thought.

She would have to make sure there was misfortune and heartache every once in a while or Lady Misfortune would intervene again and she couldn't have that happen. Her eyes narrowed, she could always ask Death. She was a pushover when it came to forbidden romance, but getting help from Death ensured her a nasty deal, and Fate didn't want that. She pursed her lips then gave a long sigh, she had no choice.

Lady Death always made good her romance and was the only one that Lady Misfortune wouldn't bother. Actually she was the only being that not another soul would bother dead or alive. Death always made good her threats and her warnings always held a tone of misery if she was ever crossed. Fate snorted. She wouldn't be bothered if she was able to put beings out of existence too. But unfortunately only Death was able to do that and she always made sure was that that forewarning was followed through if her things were messed with. Fate looked at the two stings again and bit her lip, red brows furrowed and electric blue eyes wavered uncertainly. Then with a whirl of silver and blue robes she left her realm to the Abyss.

XXXXXX

"So," a voice behind her came silky and deep, a deadly lure to one too many mortals, Fate shuddered, "you came to make a deal." It wasn't a question; it was a statement so Fate just nodded.

"Yes, I know that you've always-"

"I'll do it." Fate gapped, she didn't think it was going to be this easy. A chill went down her spine as the figure moved away from the shadows. Silver orbs with slit pupils glinted eerily from beneath a moving robe of darkness. She gave a small shiver as she realized the garment was made from the countless lost souls, "on one condition."

"What?" Fate breathed she was so close and she could practically see it all happening. She could practically feel her weaving looms humming for her back home.

"We do it my way. If I tell you to intervene, you intervene. Even if you think it's going to cost you their romance do it any way. This forbidden love will be…difficult to start and to complete."

"What?" Fate gasped in shock, "I thought nothing was impossible for you! I thought-"

"Are you questioning my abilities?" Death's cold voice broke in and Fate quickly snapped her mouth shut. Her bronze face paled as Death slid forward and grasped her chin. She began to open her mouth to beg for forgiveness when a slow chuckle escaped the dark figure. Blood red lips turned up in mirth and silver eyes gazed off unseeingly. Fate stood still, she recognized all too well what was happening and knew it best to not move. The fingers on her chin gripped excruciatingly harder and then Death was backing away. Fate stood on shaky legs as Death waved a slender pale hand over nothing. Fate refused to wince when she saw that the pallor of the arm was as white of a corpse. A deadly, eerie ashen shade indeed.

"We are going to have to bring back The Dark One, if we want this romance to work." Fate let out a sound of distress, she had done everything she could to not have him brought back and her Death was saying that the _needed_ to bring him back?! She opened her mouth to protest but Death held up a finger as she balanced the cursed blade on the middle of her palm. "It needs to be done, I know you want a sappy romance but this love is going to be…complicated. It is between two men that loathe each other after the incident with the other's wife. Not only that, but the man of the wife blames the other for tearing apart his family." Death pursed her lips and gave a sigh. "And it also seems that I'm to have to awaken The Bond of Souls again. What a trial…"

"The Bond of Souls?" Fate asked with a tilt of her head. A red curl spiraled down from its complex up-do and caressed her cheek, "I've never heard of that."

Death gave a small laugh, "Of course you haven't, it is of my own creation and no one else can control it other than me. It is…" Death paused with an evil smile that sent goose bumps down Fates arms, "a permanent connection. A binding between souls that never falls apart, unless I will it mind you, and it only works for true soul mates. I created it for the people of Elipser when they were having trouble finding love and just procreating with whomever they pleased. It's powerful and the only one of its kind."

"Wait what about my soul weaving?" Fate interjected as she drew closer in utter confusion. Death cocked her head and gave a small smile.

"Soul weaving only goes part of the way, you create paths I create…inescapable snares. How interesting that you don't even know the abilities nor the extent of your powers…"

"Don't patronize me!" Fate snapped and struck out a hand to slap the other. A flash of motion was all she got when her hand was caught, the bones of her wrist coming together painfully. She gave out a cry of pain as Death clenched her hand tighter and the fragile bones in her wrist started to twist.

"How dare you raise a hand to strike me!" Death hissed and Fate froze as an inexplicable cold traveled from her feet to the essence of her heart. The hand around her wrist loosened then traveled up to her shoulder. "Do not think," Death's voice echoed by her ear as the hand on her shoulder started to dig long black nails into her flesh. The cold feeling traveled lower and Fate felt her heart slow and miss a beat, "that you can just walk away after wanting my help and I, willing to give it to you, insures you the right to try and control me! I am DEATH and you are a mere bug compared to me and my power. I was going to be kind and not create a contract with you, give you a loophole out of the deal. But after you've done this!" Death spat and Fate started to tremble. She knew that her impulsive anger would get the best of her and she'd wind up in a situation with her back to a corner. Tears started to collect at the corners of her eyes and Death gave a sigh. Fate swayed at the sudden release when Death unwound her fingers from her shoulder and drifted back towards a shadowy corner.

"I am not a person to be toyed with Fate," Death continued wearily, as if the sudden outburst had consumed much of her strength. "I am a busy woman and the time that I'm giving to you by listening to what you want is precious and something that not many souls get. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Fate exclaimed as she continued to sway but now with relief and her anger started to simmer slowly, "I understand."

"Good." Was the hissed reply and the Death was gone. Not even a whisper of sound was heard in her departure. Fate slumped to the floor eyes wide.

"The terms of our deal, or contract I rather call it, will be discussed latter. For now just keep in mind that you owe me." Death's voice echoed around the room and Fate gave a start. Her eyes searched every corner but there was not a trace of her left, except a silver circlet that had mysteriously wrapped around Fate's wrist.

"What did I just get myself into?" Fate breathed as she shakily stood up. She lifted her wrist to her chest. The anger of being so forcefully put in her place burned deep within her. It bubbled slowly and simmered as she grit her teeth. She would show that arrogant being that she wasn't to be messed with either. It might take time but she would wait, bid her time, until the one day Death would be kneeling at her feet in pain.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 version 2 is next. I do hope you enjoy!**_

_**If you have any questions do PM me or leave it in a review.**_


	2. Hello again Milah, and what the Hell?

_**Every chapter is slightly…different so make sure to read the whole story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, nor do I own anything that is**__ "quotes and italicized" __**those are directly from the show. The only thing I own are my character Death, Fate, and Lady Misfortune.**_

**Bold is the thoughts that Rumpelstiltskin is having.**

* * *

_**Normal Pov: but with Rumpelstiltskin's thoughts so more on his point of veiw**_

"_Stop!" _a familiar voice rang out. Rumpelstiltskin looked up in carefully concealed shock as he gazed at his wife. Disbelief clouded his face. **Alive? How could that be possible? Killian- **he abruptly shook off the train of thought. **Never trust a pirate.** A feral grin graced his lips as the disbelief faded. His golden eyes watched her every move as she in turn stared at the pirate. His fingers twitched as the thudding of Killian's heart quickened slightly and a sneer crossed Rumpelstiltskin's face. He knew that expression that graced her face, even though taunt with worry the emotion still oozed through.

_**Love.**_

He narrowed his eyes to slits and breathed out, _"Milah?"_ He started to close his hand on the still frantically beating but when a surge of warmth thundered through his system he let go as if burned. **What was that? Why did-** he quickly chased away the thought. He didn't have time to think about the weird anomalies that kept occurring when he was around the pirate. No, he had more pressing matters at hand like-why Milah was ALIVE! Taking a deep breathe he hissed through clenched teeth, _"how?"_ Accusation clear and sharp hurled through the air, a parody of a blade and his wife flinched. But her eyes never wavered from the shaking pirate on the ground.

"_Milah run!"_ Killian groaned as he desperately tried to get to his knees. His eyes pleaded with his lover but he could tell from the gaze and stance she was in that she wasn't leaving. Frustration beat through Killian. "Please Milah, damn it he's the Dark One now! LEAVE!"

Milah wavered for a second but gritted her teeth.

"_No, I'm not leaving without you!"_ Was the reply Killian got and he hung his head. Defeat seemed to emanate from his very being as Milah stood looking Rumpelstiltskin directly in the eye.

"_Oh how sweet,"_ said evil imp said with a flippant tone as he glided on the ground towards his wife, _"It appears that there's more to this tale than I know." _Rumpelstiltskin's eyes narrowed dangerously in warning and a smile started to spread across his face. Jagged teeth peered through a craggy smile. "Well, how about you tell it to me Milah! I'm just dying to know." Rumpelstiltskin sneered as he closed in on his wife. His smile grew wider when she gave into the fear. A shudder racing up and down her spine visibly to all as she wet her parched lips. When her brown eyes turned to him outwardly pleading Rumpelstiltskin turned on his heel and stalked to Killian. He loped the sword in one hand and grabbed the pirate to his feet. The sword in his hand turned and angled back to the pirate's chest.

"_Please don't hurt him, I can explain!" _Milah cried out and started towards the duo, only to freeze at the ferocious expression on her husband's face.

"_Tick tock Dearie! Tick tock!"_ Rumpelstiltskin shouted as he interrupted her angrily, and deftly threw the sword on the ground in favor of getting a better grip on the pirate.

"_That first night," _she hurriedly started to explain, breaths coming short,_ "when he and his crew came into the cavern, he told stories, about the places he'd been and I fell in love with him," _she stuttered to a stop as she saw Rumpelstiltskin drop her lover back onto the ground. Her face went pale as Killian's sword flew back into Rumpelstiltskin's hand and he began to dig it into her beloved, _"I didn't mean for it to turn out this way. I didn't know how to tell you the truth I'm sorry!" _

A feral growl exploded from the depths of Rumpelstiltskin's chest. As the memory of Killian calling him a coward flashed through his head. He bit his lip to keep all his feelings contained, it would do no good if he completely erupted. **Then again,** his mind niggled at him**, wouldn't it be better to get all this done and over with? **He smiled at the thought and hauled the pirate back to his feet; the sword that was once in his hand now lay down on the cobbled ground completely and utterly forgotten. He once again shoved his hand through Killian's chest when he was once again assaulted with a cocoon of warmth when he touched the beating heart. **What the hell is going on? What is it with this heart? **His knees buckled slightly as the warmth escalated and he deftly drew his hand from the pirate's chest again. Opting instead to hold the pirate up as he glanced up at his wife. When only absolute fear was etched in her face did he relax and continue.

"_And so here we are,"_ he started with a jagged hand gesture in the air and the other firmly gripped on the limp pirate, "You've come to save the life of your true love, Kil-" he broke off suddenly as he tasted the pirate's name on his lips and that odd cocoon of warmth once again enveloped him. His speech halted and his eyes grew wide and he clenched his teeth onto his lip, knees buckling slightly. **What the hell is going on?**

Milah looked over at Rumpelstiltskin confused at the sudden stop. She narrowed her gaze at the imp, she would swear he looked…flushed and aroused but that flitted from her face as soon as Killian shuddered and Rumpelstiltskin sneered. Fear trailed down her spine and her heart nearly jumped from her chest when Rumpelstiltskin threw Killian onto the cobble stoned ground.

"_The Pirate. " _Rumpelstiltskin sneered as he stared at the huddled form and summoned Killian's sword back to his hand. **If I can't rip out his heart I can still stab him through,** _"I didn't realize the power of true love before. It is impressive; I'd hate to break it up. Actually no…I'd love to."_With that as his final word started to bury the sword deeper into Killian. His body froze as Killian gave a groan. His body reacted before the thought that he was aroused passed his mind. He bit his cheek in bitterness. He knew that remaining celibate would come around and kick him in the butt, now he was aroused in the most oddest of circumstances and the flash of heat between him and the pirate had started to bounce through the sword up to him. **Oh, this is all so frustrating! Now I can't even touch him with another object before that blasted warmth encompasses me! How am I going to kill him NOW?! **The idea of leaving without killing of them flashed through his mind and he considered it for a moment. And he started to act on that thought when Milah shouted something. Something that made him freeze immediately.

"_Wait! I have something you want." _ He froze and slowly lifted his head up and pointedly ignored the heat that was pooling in the nether regions. The warmth that was still encompassing him faded slightly as he lifted the sword away from Killian. **How peculiar. **He stifled a grimace as the stifled groans from Killian helped the blood pool even faster and his straining erection pushed at his tight leather britches. Rumpelstiltskin glared at Killian, he was not helping his situation in any way at all. An ostentatious vision of Killian tied up and on his bed moaning in ecstasy flashed through his mind and it took all of Rumpelstiltskin's power not to moan in agreement to the thought.

"_Well I find that very difficult to believe." _**Yes indeed, **he thought grumpily, **your stupid pirate "Killian" has me bloody turned on IN LEATHER! And I can't do a single thing about it! And with my mind providing me with thoughts of him writhing beneath me in pure ecstasy isn't helping either. This is what I get for being celibate all these years! Getting horny over a brazen, ocean kissed man dressed in delectable leather. Who let's keep in mind has not only slept with my wife, but is groaning in pain. PAIN! Ugh, perhaps I'm cursed in more ways than one…**

His inner musings stopped at an abrupt halt when he saw her flash out a red knitted hoodie.

"_Where did you get that?"_ Rumpelstiltskin said as he pointed to the object in question with a finger but at the same time nudged Killian with a toe. His face froze as an electric current of heat thundered through his entire system, a ragged breath left his lips as he stifled the groan that threatened at his lips.

"_You know who I took it from. I may not know what the Dark One wants with a magic bean, but I have it." _Milah replied in a determined tone as she whirled it around one finger. Face oozing smugness.

Rumpelstiltskin bit back a nasty retort and moved a little away from Killian. Wary of touching him, but he knew he had to play along with Milah, so as if dealing with a child he said with infinite weariness, _"Oh? I feel a proposal coming on." _

"_The magic bean in exchange for our lives. Deal?" _Milah hurried out as Rumpelstiltskin walked toward her and she took a timid step back but as he stepped towards her a flash of heat struck him and melted his insides, he realized a little too late that he had again brushed up against Killian. He instantly wished he had a wall to lean on because the searing heat was starting to become too much. He took a ragged breath in. **What in the world is going on? What is this? It feels as if I'm being lo- **His eyes widened. **It can't be…**

Milah watched warily. Rumpelstiltskin was acting if not for a better word odd. What was going on?

"Well? Do we have a deal?" She asked impatiently, but when a flash of pure mischievous intent flickered across her husband's face she backed off immediately.

"I don't think so Dearie….that bean is not worth two lives, especially when the two are in love," Rumpelstiltskin said with a flick of a hand he started back towards Killian.

"Then what do you think would be a decent proposal?" she shouted at his back as she ran towards him. When Rumpelstiltskin whirled around suddenly she froze at the animalistic glare in his eyes.

"I will not harm you two love birds if you give me the bean and," here Rumpelstiltskin nearly blushed to his toes and came to a stuttering halt. **Am I really going to make a deal to get sexual satisfaction? But it's not just that…**He thought arguing with groan from Killian sealed his fate when the blood began to pool and heated more than ever before. **Yes, I most definitely am.** He walked back over to Killian and jerked him up from off the ground ignoring the heat that seared between the two of their bodies, "I want a day with your beloved pirate. If you say no," he shoved a hand into his captive's chest, "then I'll kill him right here."

"Who's to say that you won't kill him once you have him?!" Milah cried out but Rumpelstiltskin merely withdrew his hand from Killian's chest and waved it nonchalantly in the air.

"If it worries you that much Dearie, give me the bean tomorrow out on his ship when I return him. But know this," he said venomously, golden eyes narrowing dangerously, "if you do not have it I will kill you or him and leave one of you to suffer," he flashed a grin with an insane little giggle, "Do we have a deal?"

"Milah don't do it!" Killian cried out, no longer the good and silent hostage. Rumpelstiltskin held in a frown when Killian gripped his arm. Normally he wouldn't mind his hostages struggling but Killian was still sending those annoying volts of heat, and it seemed the more physical they got the more heat that was sent straight towards him. He gritted his teeth.

"Well Milah? I do NOT have all day!" He spat out as he saw his wife's hesitation. Milah's head whipped back as if she was struck and she gave Killian one sad stare. As if knowing his fate was sealed Killian's head dropped down in defeat.

"Deal." Her soft voice hit both of the men's ears and without another word Rumpelstiltskin and Killian dissolved into smoke and were gone. The only thing that suggested that they were once there was a long leather coat that Capitan Killian Jones had been wearing. Milah ran over to it and buried her face into it, letting loud sobs emerge of her chest. Her sobs barely muffled as her shadow grew in the night.

* * *

_**Well that is the end of the first chapter version 2. Do let me know if you liked or not, because I personally enjoyed this one more than the original but I would like to hear what you guys have to say.**_

_**If you have any questions do PM me or leave it in a review.**_


	3. What I want is you

_**Alright here's version 2 of chapter 2. Do leave your thoughts.**_

* * *

_**Normal Pov: no thoughts **_

"So what are you going to do to me now that you have me here?" Killian shouted out before his surroundings took place. He was still woozy from the sudden transportation, and the look of pure grief on Milah's face had ripped straight through him. He jerked in surprise when Rumpelstiltskin gripped his chin.

"Do you feel that?" The imp asked his golden eyes hazy. Killian jerked his chin out of the hold with an angry glare.

"What are you talking about?" He spat, eyes following the now pacing imp. While he paced Killian decided to take in his surroundings. To his utter surprise everything was rather simple, but not poor. He leaned back slightly and realized his was on a huge bed. Six pillows lined the top and a soft dark green blanket covered the modest but lavish bed. His green eyes wandered back to the imp, who was still pacing agitatedly. He jerked back in shock when Rumpelstiltskin suddenly stopped and turned back towards him.

"Are you sure you don't feel anything?" Killian's brows furrowed in confusion. Seriously he had no idea what Rumpelstiltskin was going on about.

"No I don't feel anything. Why, are you feeling something?" Killian snapped irritably. When fingers gripped at his face again he jerked away back towards his feet and threw a punch at Rumpelstiltskin. When his fist landed on nothing but air his balance was thrown off kilter and he slammed into the imp. With a whoosh both of them fell onto the ground when Killian felt it; a rippling heat that started from the very bottom of his toes that went all the way up to his ears. A small moan escaped his lips as his body pushed closer to the heat. When he realized what he was doing he lent back on his heels, face scarlet. Rumpelstiltskin merely just stared up at him from the floor.

"Wha-what was that?" Killian breathed out as he scooted as far as way as possible from the other. He licked parched lips as Rumpelstiltskin leaned up into a more comfortable position. When the imp just shrugged Killian exploded. "WAIT! You mean to tell me that you don't have ANY idea what that was? Aren't you supposed to be an all knowing magician or some-" Killian's breath hitched when Rumpelstiltskin leaned in closer. The electric heat jumping between the two of their bodies.

"No, I don't have any idea Dearie what _this_ is."

"Don't call me that!" Killian snapped irately as he leaned back trying to get away from the cloying heat. When he noticed something peculiar; Rumpelstiltskin's pupils were dilated and his breathing was coming in almost unnoticeable short breaths.

"You're aroused…" Killian stated as if he was saying the sky was blue. Rumpelstiltskin leaned back as if slapped and it clicked in for Killian. The odd behavior from the imp earlier, the peculiar request for him to be there… Rumpelstiltskin's lips broke into a smile as Killian's face drained of color, "You are no-"

"Oh but I do believe that I will be." Rumpelstiltskin cut in as Killian started to scramble backwards.

"No way! No damn bloody way! Stay away from me!" Killian shouted as he started for the only door in the entire bedroom. Rumpelstiltskin merely lifted a hand and Killian wen flying onto the bed, arms up by the posts secured with magic, legs spread deliciously open and bound by magic as well.

"Well now isn't this a tempting picture you make Killian…" Rumpelstiltskin hummed appreciatively as Killian struggled against the bonds.

"Get away from me you, you BLASTED CROCODILE!" Killian cried out as he struggled against the imaginary restraints. His face flushing with the effort he soon gave up and instead opted to glare at Rumpelstiltskin, the evil, smiling, crocodile. When Rumpelstiltskin started towards him he gasped. The heat had started again and against his will he was starting to relax, he struggled against the soothing heat but to no avail. When Rumpelstiltskin placed a hand on his chest he nearly melted.

"Can you feel that Killian?" Rumpelstiltskin purred as he stroked his hand beneath the leather vest to feel the rippling muscles.

Killian bit his bottom lip as the imps wandering hands brushed against his hardening nipples. At the imp's chuckle he gave a halfhearted glare.

"I don't remember this being in the deal…" he breathed out desperately ignoring the heat that was traveling everywhere in his body but lingering in his nether regions. His eyes sharpened at Rumpelstiltskin's half shrug.

"Well yes, because I never clarified _what _I was going to do with you. I just said I wanted you for a day." Killian arched a perfectly curved black brow to that when Rumpelstiltskin's head snapped back up to meet his gaze as he gently straddled his thighs. Killian smothered a moan as the heat increased and arched his neck so he could look at the crocodile better.

"So you're going to fuck me? The man that slept with your wife, and ruined your family?" Rumpelstiltskin jerked away as if struck, eyes narrowed dangerously. Before Killian could regret his words Rumpelstiltskin's hand had buried itself in his hair and drew his head back. Killian couldn't stop the gasp of pain that escaped and his eyes narrowed as well.

"Don't you dare mention my family again." Rumpelstiltskin hissed through clenched teeth as Killian started up defiantly.

"And if I do?" Rumpelstiltskin gave a sardonic smile; he had to give the pirate credit for standing up to him.

"Then you might find your current circumstance going into a more…painful direction." When Killian's face paled in understanding Rumpelstiltskin latched his mouth onto the tempting skin of the pirate's neck, giving it a harsh bite. When Killian jerked and the heat between them electrified even more a moan like gasp of Rumpelstiltskin's name escaped from the other. When Rumpelstiltskin pulled back he looked at the blooming hickey, then at Killian. Blown pupils in green irises, reddening lips and soft gasps painted a magnificent picture of arousal and with the darkening hickey against tanned skin it all screamed 'fuck me and hard'.

"Well, are you just going to sit there watching or are you going to do something?" Killian bit out as the heat between his legs started to border on too much.

"Why Dearie, I thought you didn't want me to?" Rumpelstiltskin replied playfully and removed his person from the aroused Killian. The heat lessened slightly and Killian let out a frustrated breath.

"Well I just want to get this done and over with. I mean wasn't that the whole reason why you were in a hurry to close the deal?" Rumpelstiltskin shrugged and walked to the other side of the room. "Hey! Where are you goi-" Killian's breath caught midway in his throat as Rumpelstiltskin shrugged of his vest and shirt. He would have thought the crocodile would have been scrawny, like he was when they first met but apparently looks could be deceiving because beneath that lean body muscles rippled with use. Mouth suddenly dry Killian had to remind himself that he was with this man's wife, that he had shared his bed with her many times and that he loved the curves of a woman. Not the firmness of the same sex as he, but no matter how much he tried to convince himself his body betrayed him and hardened when Rumpelstiltskin loosened his pants. "Please," he whispered looking away, "please just-"

"You're denying yourself; I can see that you're aroused." Rumpelstiltskin interrupted as Killian flinched. "Why are you forcing yourself to ignore what you want?"

"I love her." Was the only reply before Killian went silent. Rumpelstiltskin's eyes narrowed and his mouth hardened.

Killian gave out a shocked gasp as his shirt was removed with angry hands. The heat was back but it was scalding, no longer pleasurable. A gasp of pain escaped both of their lips and Rumpelstiltskin moved back as Killian shrank away. They stared wide eyed at each other as the heat dissipated again.

"It seems," Rumpelstiltskin started as he looked away, "that this…heat is somehow in-tuned with our emotions." Killian didn't say anything other than looked away as he shifted uncomfortably with his shirt halfway open.

"Do you want to know the best thing about magic?" Rumpelstiltskin asked abruptly. Killian looked back towards them imp warily at the sudden change in topics but decided to play along.

"No, but I have a feeling that you're going to tell me anyways."

"Well it's good for a lot of things, restraining, torturing," Rumpelstiltskin started as he inched towards Killian slowly. The pirate watched the other guardedly as the heat returned but softer, "but it's also good for when you're trying to find someone, or teleporting." Rumpelstiltskin was now slightly over Killian, weight resting on his knees as he once again straddled him. Killian raised a brow but said nothing and unconsciously shifted his legs to better accommodate the other.

"Oh? Is that all magic is good for?" He questioned cheekily as the heat between the two of them grew.

"Well no, sometimes they have perks, like immortality, good health, etcetera, etcetera and so on and so forth."

"Then what's the best thing?" Killian breathed as his heart rate increased and the burning between his legs started again. Rumpelstiltskin seemed to notice this and a small smile crossed his face and the heat between them increased rising up a notch.

"It's a secret Dearie." He breathed against the pirates now flushed skin, "If I tell you, you have to keep it." An audible gulp could be heard by both of them as Killian fought off his dry mouth.

"I'll keep it."

"Promise."

"…"

"Well?"

"Well, aren't we two? Sure I promise, cross my heart and hope to die."

Rumpelstiltskin leaned closer in and Killian couldn't help the shudder that went through his body. Rumpelstiltskin started to finish unbuttoning the pirate's shirt and the heat between the both of them became more prominent.

"It's dreadfully handy when it comes to the art of taking off leather."

Killian gaped at him open mouthed for a second till he realized that Rumpelstiltskin had finished taking off his shirt and that the heat was now even stronger where there was no clothing barriers.

"I can't believe I let you con me so that you could finish taking off my shirt." Killian said as the other let out a laugh.

"Ah but you got to admit this," he purred seductively and ran a tongue down the neck of the other watching as the pirate shivered, "is nicer than with that stuffy shirt on." And he bit into the soft skin of the other.

"Ahah-mmhh!" Killian cried out in response to the bite. A smirk from the other was barely noticeable, but his intentions blatantly clear when a wandering hand found its way down lower. The other arched of the bed when smooth fingers slithered their way around his hard dick. It was if Rumpelstiltskin was memorizing it to memory and Killian cursed at how his body was so sensitive and quick to betray. The heat between the two of their bodies rose pleasantly as quick rough strokes and a finger nail found its way to his slit, alternating between harshly and gently caressing it. Killian let out a shout as his arms strained against the invisible restraints. A slow chuckle came from above him as the cheeky imp removed his hand. At the sudden change in temperature Killian inadvertently bucked upward. A growl on the brink of his lips.

"Ah-ah-ahh," whispered Rumpelstiltskin in the crook of Killian's neck. Killian responded by turning into a shuddering mess as his sensitive neck was assaulted by a wicked tongue, "not just yet Dearie."

Green eyes looked at slightly altered golden ones, the need glowing from the very depths of them. But that quickly disappeared when Killian realized what he was doing, he remembered just who he was with and who he was betraying. Her heartbroken face flashed in his mind and he couldn't help the judgmental shudder that charged through his body. Shame seemed to emanate from him as he tried in vain to get away from the other.

"Please, stop. That look on her face…I can't betray her like this…it, I'm…" Killian choked out as he stared away.

"What," Rumpelstiltskin started and Killian turned his head back. His green eyes widened as he saw something battling within the depths of the golden eyes that had abnormally wide irises, "What if I make you forget what happened?"

"What?" Killian choked as he rotated his body around as Rumpelstiltskin opened his mouth to say something but instead of speaking a guttural groan escaped instead.

Killian realized a moment too late that when he had shifted his leg to the right which had connected squarely with Rumpelstiltskin's sensitive crotch. His eyes widened then and with a roguish smirk flickered he moved his knee with a deep concentration. Nudging experimentally at the imp's crotch again, he began to draw out more delectable noises as Rumpelstiltskin's head dropped onto his shoulder. He knew he was dancing with the devil, but he didn't care. Just as long as those heat searing moans kept coming from that delectable mouth. The heat began to become a passionate inferno as Killian kept rubbing his knee. All thoughts of Milah gone straight to the back of his mind and at the forefront, the best way to get more of those deliciously sinful noises from the man leaning on him, body shuddering in time with each movement of his knee.

"Killian," Rumpelstiltskin groaned deeply and he almost froze at the tone. It was so much huskier and deeper that he felt himself hardening even more if that was even possible. His green eyes slowly rolled back and bit his lip softly, "if you don't want to continue why are you doing this?"

"Um…because I know I have the chance to forget this whole ordeal when this over," Killian looked away biting his lip softly, "which means that I don't have to feel ashamed of myself for responding. But just know whatever is between us it is not love. It is an ever surging flow of lust and we are just getting rid of a-Ahhh!" Killian moaned as Rumpelstiltskin bit hard onto the other's shoulder to mark him. When Killian moaned again he slid his way down the pirate and with a mischievous smile he slid his hand to slowly tease him once more. With a snap of his fingers and a little purple smoke Killian lay completely bare. His ocean-sun-kissed skin was littered with small pale scars and muscles rippled beneath wandering hands of the other.

"Ah, so beautiful…" Rumpelstiltskin hummed in approval as Killian snorted.

"Beautiful?"

Rumpelstiltskin made no response and instead opted to lick his way down the chiseled chest of the sea lover. Killian moaned under the treatment as his arms strained at the invisible bindings, his legs widened to accommodate Rumpelstiltskin's hand when it began to stroke with his cries of pleasure.

Rumpelstiltskin smothered a groan when he felt pre-cum begin to drip down his fingers. Slowly licking Killian's nipple he used a dull but sharp fingernail and caressed it against the slit in the other's dick. A loud cry echoed throughout the room, and pearly white fluid began to seep and spill over faster. Killian's groans were coming faster as he rocked himself onto Rumpelstiltskin's hand.

Slyly Rumpelstiltskin coated three fingers in the other's dripping fluids. Then teasingly he slid them down to the virgin hole of the pirate. In the spur of the moment he pressed his mouth to Killian's and shoved all three fingers in at the same time.

A loud cry of pain resounded from Killian but was smothered by Rumpelstiltskin's persistent mouth. Their tongues toyed with one another as a distraction from the three fingers scissoring from deep within Killian's arse. The heat between them hummed and began to become heady when Rumpelstiltskin felt a familiar feeling and lurched back. He knew that feeling…it was the same feeling he got when he was kissed by Belle.

He quickly scrambled away, the heat between the two of them gone as he stared at his hands in sheer panic.

"What's wr-" Killian started to ask when he saw the oddest sight. Rumpelstiltskin was smooth skinned no longer crocodiled, deep brown curled locks fell around an angular but tired face and the darkest brown eyes looked at him in fear. Then just as soon the image was there it was gone and Rumpelstiltskin looked just as he had when he had brought him here, "what on earth was that?" Killian breathed.

Rumpelstiltskin said nothing but seemed to considering something. When Killian opened his mouth to say something he was struck silent when Rumpelstiltskin waved a hand over the lower half of his body. Leaving him as naked and bare as Killian.

Killian tried to swallow, but his mouth was absurdly dry. The unnatural heat started once more between them and Rumpelstiltskin once again straddled Killian's hips, a wide but feral grin upon his face. Killian tried to keep the groan that was inside from welling out when their unclothed erections touched.

"Do you know that famous line Dearie? The line that every stupid couple in love says?" Killian opened one pleasure hazed green eye and ground upward into the imp.

"Do you really think that I would care about something that trivial right now?" Killian asked breathily as Rumpelstiltskin in return ground his hips with Killian's.

"Ah, are you sure you don't want to even take a guess?"

Killian cried out in frustration when Rumpelstiltskin raised his hips off his and balanced his weight on his knees. Killian wanted to scream, he was already this hard and Rumpelstiltskin wanted to play twenty questions!

"No! I don't give a damn bloody care!"

"Ah, are you sure you don't want to take a guess? It's a very simple question Dearie…" Killian glared at the imp and strained against the bonds again, when nothing changed he opted instead to try and raise his hips to create some friction.

"No, I don't want to take a guess! I want you to fuckin touch me damn it!"

"Fine," Rumpelstiltskin panted just slightly out of breath and lowered back down to the other. Just like magic he slithered up Killian's body and wrapped a smooth tongue around Killian's ear while one hand attacked a nipple and the other went back to lubricating inside Killian's arse. Little moans escaped from Killian's swollen lips from his first kiss with Rumpelstiltskin. He was in so much pleasure and the white void so close his brain barely wrapping around what the other was saying, "True love's kiss can break any curse."

Before Killian could ponder that anymore Rumpelstiltskin thrust himself deep inside Killian's virgin hole. Killian smothered a scream of pain. His hands clenching and unclenching restraints. His arms shaking with the effort. The abnormal heat between them at an all-time high. The odd heat seemed to be caressing both of them and soothing them as Rumpelstiltskin quivered and Killian moaned with pain.

"Fuck" Killian hissed as he struggled, "d-don't move. Damn it this hurts!" Killian cried as his eyes unwillingly filled with tears. He almost started to cry in relief when Rumpelstiltskin stilled, his head nestled in the crook of Killian's shoulder. A slight movement had him nearly screaming when he felt Rumpelstiltskin thrust slightly again.

"I can't Dearie," he heard Rumpelstiltskin groan. His green eyes widened when he saw Rumpelstiltskin shake slightly, "please just try to relax. I swear it will get better."

Killian tried to snap something witty back but another thrust had him groaning with slight discomfort. He silently thanked his lucky stars when the thrusts started slow. He slowly focused on the heat of the others body and willed himself to relax. The strange heat that had also started to relax him, it soothed his aching muscles.

"Ahhhh-a-a-a! Uhnn!" Killian groaned in pleasure when Rumpelstiltskin hit a certain spot. He heard a soft chuckle and a flutter of words then his arms felt free.

"Wha? Why?" he asked as he groaned again and arched beneath the other's body. His arms reaching up and around to grip at lean shoulders, blunt nails dug in slightly.

"Well as much as I'd like to keep you bound," a deep green eye glared from beneath Rumpelstiltskin at those words, "I think that we would both prefer to be left unhindered in our...lust." Killian's eyes widened as Rumpelstiltskin removed himself from him and started to arrange him in onto his knees. Anger flashed through Killian and the heat between the two of them became bitingly hot.

"No! I refuse to be put on such a demeaning position. I don't care if it's lust or love! I am not going to be fucked this way!" Killian snarled as he fought the Dark One off. They glared at one another as the heat between the two started to become a sauna of angered heat. Finally Rumpelstiltskin gave a one shouldered shrug and the heat lessened to a more pleasant degree.

"I understand Killian." Rumpelstiltskin said softly and as if handling a wild animal he gently lifted Killian's legs up onto his shoulders. Killian felt his anger evaporating and moved to better accommodate the other. A tender kiss to the surprised pirate's shoulder and he once again thrust deeply inside the tight hot channel. A scream of pleasure sounded from Killian as his prostate was struck from a different angle and the heat between the two hummed in deep pleasure.

"Yes there! Right there!" Killian groaned as he ground his nails into Rumpelstiltskin's shoulders. His nails left red paths and he buried his head into the other's shoulder.

"Why of course Dearie where else would I make you sound so delectable?" A chuckle sounded by his ear as he was once again thrust deeply into.

"Ugnh! Sh-shut up!" Killian groaned embarrassed. A soft giggle was left echoing and a shiver went down his body as the other's slick warm tongue made its way around his ear.

Thrust after thrust and Killian's beautiful moans ringing through his ears Rumpelstiltskin couldn't stop. Even though he knew that the outcome wouldn't be in his favor he couldn't help but connecting his lips against those cinnamon flavored ones. Their tongue danced a deadly battle for dominance once more. Killian moved his lips away to breathe and it ended in a low moan.

"Rumpelstiltskin…nnnn!" he moaned slightly his body shuddering against the other and his nails dug in deeper. Rumpelstiltskin hummed in pleasure and his hands went to grip the sweat slicked, sun kissed thighs. He could feel other the start to shake more and he gazed into Killian's eyes wide as the pupils dilated. Rumpelstiltskin held in a groan. The heady heat between them both seemed to get stronger as they neared their completion.

"Are you close…Killian?" Rumpelstiltskin purred as he tangled their tongues together once more. He could feel his power draining and filling over and over with each and every forbidden kiss.

"Yes! I'm going to cu-AH!" Killian groaned pleasure when his orgasm hit. His back fully arched off the bed and his green eyes went wide. Rumpelstiltskin couldn't hold in the hum of happiness as it was his name that came chocked in syllables instead of his wife's. The heat hummed even more between them and Killian released a heady groan and his body trembled as he felt the heat of Rumpelstiltskin's semen enter deep within himself. His own name was purred against his neck as Rumpelstiltskin nuzzled it. His tongue licking up the salty sweat.

Weary green eyes looked back up at immensely pleased golden ones and then widened when he saw the mischievous smile Rumpelstiltskin split his face.

"Ready for round two, Killian?" Rumpelstiltskin asked as the light flashed off of his teeth. The heat came back at full force and Killian let out a moan. He smiled back roguishly and jerked the other's face towards him for a short searing kiss.

"Are you?"

The rest of the night was full of cries of the two as the joined in intimate positions. Words were said that should only be passed between man and wife, but nonetheless were passed in the heat of pleasure and of deep passion.

On a boat far away a woman paced back and forth worriedly for her love, unbeknownst to her that he was writhing in passion at the hands of her husband.

And very close yet very far away from these to forbidden lovers Death and Fate sat beside one another. Fate humming in happiness as she watched in a crystal and Death with a calculating smile as her pale hand moved in the air in complex patterns as she finished the final adjustments to the Soul Binding. She then turned to the happy face of Fate, so full of childlike happiness that Death almost reconsidered the idea as to making a deal. She truly loved a challenge and Fate had presented her one so fine and delicate that she wanted to thank her. But that could wait; she'd needed more time to see if things went according to plan, and if they did Death knew that she would be soon bound. Things came to easily now, there was no challenge anymore and Death knew that if she played her cards just right Fate would be the person who would bind her. And that was just what she needed, a small pang of sadness entered her frozen heart of the idea of burdening such a childlike spirit but things needed to be done and she could only trust Fate to do the job right.

A slight sigh escaped from Death's lips as she thought of the next step in the plan.

"You understand that what happens next is important. I'm sorry to say that you must do it, but it is the only way for things to play out right." Death intoned softly. Fate winced quietly and turned her bronze face towards the pale white being. Something seemed off with her but Fate decided not to comment on it, at least not the sadness there was also a good dose of excitement and Fate was curious to know of the cause. She voiced her thought to Death and was surprised when she laughed. It was deep and long and Fate knew she was being kept out of the loop about something but she once again didn't comment. When Death's laugh ceased and the air became once more still Death answered with a slight hiss, "Yessssss, someone's going to die. Someone that needs to die and has been very…resilient. How's Bae doing with the Darlings?" She asked suddenly. Her bright eyes turned and looked at Fate so steadily and strongly that Fate shivered.

"He's doing fine, but why is he so important?" She questioned as Death gave her a look.

"You still don't understand…how annoying. But before you get angry let me explain," Death said as she held up a piece of cloth. Fate choked her anger down and listened, "when you mess with someone's fate you don't only mess with their pieces of string but everyone else's fate." She pulled at a string in the cloth. At first Fate didn't understand what Death was trying to show her till that one string started to stretch and rip many of the other string's surrounding it. Fate gasped in surprise as she looked into the silver snake pupiled eyes. "Now do you see why I'm not only messing with only Killian's and Rumpelstiltskin's fate but everyone else's? This is a very delicate process and many steps are needed to make sure things go smoothly. It is also why I have Peter Pan's…assistance."

"You made a deal with him?! What did you promise?" Fate shrieked. Death must have been nuts to have garnered help from such a sprite. Death gave her an evil smile and Fate couldn't stop the shudder.

"I took something from him and promised it back…in time if he did what I required of him."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Fate said nervously, all thoughts at getting back at Death gone. Death just laughed in the still air, her fangs flashing in the little light there was and Fate caught a glimpse of the most white and pure hair that there ever was beneath Death's shadowed hood.

* * *

_**Each and every one of these will be re-edited so make sure to read each and every one because a lot of things are changed…well a good portion of each one! **_

_**Death is actually based off a very dear character of mine that I created a long time ago. I hold this character very close to me so if you see her in other fics it's probably because she has a habit of making her way into them, but don't worry she and Fate are more of secondary character's even though they are still a big influence on this story. **_

_**If you have any questions do PM me or leave it in a review.**_

_**Until next time, bye bye pets!**_


	4. A plan set in motion

_**Here's chapter 3 version 2**_

_**Disclaimer: Alas I do not own Once Upon A Time… I just own the character versions of Death, Fate, and Lady Misfortune. **_

**Bold in this chapter is Killian's thoughts! NOTRumpelstiltskin's!**

* * *

_**Normal POV with Killian thoughts: so angle of point of view is more on Killian's**_

When Killian came to he groaned in pain. **Ah, damn it! I'm so sore! Please let it just fade…**a resolute jaw jolting flash of pain sung from his hips and down to his legs. **Great, my hips reading my mind and disagreeing with my thoughts…**Killian thought bitterly and let out a soft groan. A slight shiver had him snuggling deeper into the warmth from his right. A content sigh escaped his bruised lips when a very familiar chuckle brought him back to the present. He opened one bleary green eye and glared at the one that was the cause of his complaints, "It's all yer fault." He huffed. **Stupid cheeky imp! What normal human can go through five rounds of sex without passing out? **He thought bitterly but that soon vanished as the abnormal heat between them vibrated with humor and slight warmth.

They still had no idea what this…bond was but it came in handy when reading the other's emotions. Especially when it came to things they would never admit.

He gave another sigh and ran a tired hand up through his mused up hair as he slid away from the other. Opting instead to cross his arms and glare at his bed partner, "Well? Got nothing to say for yer'self?"

Rumplestiltskin let out a chuckle as his hands found Killian's folded arms. He gently uncrossed them and twined one of his hands with his own. The bond gave a hum of contentment, even when Killian and he pointedly ignored the movement.

Now comfortableRumpelstiltskin gave a roughish smirk with his reply, "Well Dearie if you didn't keep moaning and _begging _for me to continue you wouldn't be so sore. Not that I minded I enjoyed myself immensely."

"Well of course _you _would have enjoyed it! You didn't have to deal with the repercussions of such heavy sex!" Killian snorted with a frown.

"Are you saying that you didn't enjoy yourself Killian?"Rumpelstiltskin teased sliding closer

"Well, erm, no I enjoyed myself," Killian mumbled blushing furiously, "but now I wish things were taken slower, my hips are killing me. And that is all yer fault!" Killian griped but that soon turned into soft pleased sighs asRumpelstiltskin's free hand gently rubbed soothing circles into his back. Killian hummed with the bond in pleasure, then slowly untangled his hand from the other as he stretched. His lean torso visible from above the blankets as muscles rippled and Killian felt a surge of lust go through the bond. He grinned cheekily at his captor only to wince when a sharp pang came once more from his hips. He groaned in discomfort then scowled atRumpelstiltskin.

"If you have to return me waddling on my own ship they're bound to know what happened." He bit his lip as the pain lingered in his lower hips joint, "And even if you wipe my memory of this encounter I will be able to put two and two together if my hips still hurt like this." Killian added on as the bond between them rippled for a second with anger and slight amusement. Killian's eyes widened slightly but didn't comment; instead he pointedly glared atRumpelstiltskin. When the other just grinned the bond rippled in annoyance from Killian's side and Killian debated briefly if he should leap onto the imp and pummel his face.

Rumplestiltskin let out a chuckle as Killian started to raise his fist. Leaning forward he waved his hand slightly above the surprised pirate's hip bones. When the bond gave a purr of satisfaction he knew the pain had vanished completely and he leaned against the headboard.

"Thank you."Rumpelstiltskin looked over in surprised but Killian was pointedly looking away. A genuine smile drifted acrossRumpelstiltskin's face as Killian slid out of the blankets to lean on the headboard as well.

"Thank nothing of it…Killian."

The two men sat in companionable silence for a moment, the bond vibrating with so many emotions that it was difficult for either of them to untangle them.

"How much longer till you have to take me back?" Killian asked as he absent-mindly fingered the soft curls that were touching onRumpelstiltskin's closed his abnormal eyes, enjoying the feeling of Killian's fingers through his hair.

"Roughly two hours or so."Rumpelstiltskin said softly as the bond hummed in contentment his eyes opened when a flare of disappointment vibrated from the bond. He looked over at the pirate but he was gazing unseeingly at the wall. His eyes clouded over ever so slightly.

Killian didn't notice the look from his partner he was too confused with the emotions he was 's eyes closed as focused on his inner battle, not noticing the curiosity that was coming from the bond.

"Are you alright?"Rumpelstiltskin asked running a hand to the other's shoulder. Killian opened his eyes, the inner battle still having not reached a conclusion he needed a distraction.

"Why do you need the magic bean?" he asked ignoring the question entirely. He feltRumpelstiltskin stiffen and the hand on his shoulder spasm for a second then relax again.

"To find my son." Was the reply and the bond jolted with shock. Killian's eyes widened, inner battle forgotten entirely.

**Milah's son? That explains why he's so desperate but why a magic bean? Those open portals to other worlds, why would he need a bean? Unless…**surprise and understanding joined together and the bond conveyed that to the other.

"What hap-" Killian started but choked off the rest of the question when self-loathing was sent through the bond. **Err, note to self: don't bring up Bae until it is obvious you can do so without being maimed.** They sat in silence as Killian observedRumpelstiltskin for a moment more when an uncomfortable feeling came across him. He was still drenched in the dried sweat of their love-making. **Would you call it love-making? It was just heat of the moment lust…right? Yeah, **his mind countered**, lust that lasted for five more rounds of sex and would have been more but you passed out. **He wrinkled his nose in annoyance as he realized that the counter was right. This…lust was something more and whatRumpelstiltskin said earlier was bugging him. **Wasn't it around the lines that true loves kiss breaks any curse or something? **Killian shook that thought off and instead focused on the fact that his skin was starting to feel tight and just plain icky. A mischievous smirk upon his face he quickly turned his body, the bond giving him away as a blast of lust coursed through.

Even though the bond gave him away he roguishly grinned atRumpelstiltskin as he sat on his bare lap. Leaning in dangerously he unhurriedly ground into the other's slowly growing erection. The bond vibrating with mutual lust and pleasure had them both letting out a low moan.

"Where's the washroom? I'm in desperate need of a bath and," he groaned asRumpelstiltskin ground into him from bellow, "some company would be nice." He whispered heatedly asRumpelstiltskin's face changed from carefully blank to a lustful. Killian gasped asRumpelstiltskin melded their lips together. A slight shiver ran through his body when he felt the feeling of magic wrap around them.

A slight yelp escaped his lips when the magic dissipated, but not before dumping him into a tub of warm water. The sudden change in temperature and environment surprising him for an instant and making his mind take a few seconds to process what had happened.

"I hate magic." He grumbled as everything started to make sense. A slight giggle from behind had him whirling around to confront the devious little imp but he wasn't there. **What? I could have sworn-Oh, magic. **A roguish smirk crossed his face as their bond let out a whirl of playfulness.

"Where are you crocodile?" He said aloud as he turned around on his knees in the porcelain tub.

"You know I'm actually starting to like that nickname."Rumpelstiltskin voice echoed around slightly.

"Oh?" Killian replied his green eyes darting everywhere as he tried to place where the voice original emanated from. He was taken by surprise when two smooth hands came up from behind him and a mouth bit the lobe of his ear. A guttural groan escaped his lips and he angled his head slightly. He wasn't disappointed when he felt the other's lips on his. He knew they had to keep the kisses short but he didn't understand why. Why did they have to break off every few seconds? **Wait! Why do I even care?** **I'm in love with Milah…right? I shouldn't even be kissing him! I hate him…right?** Killian thought uneasily,** Hate walks the line with love very closely…**his mind supplied softly and Killian's eyes widened.

"Dearie, I must be doing a bad job of distracting you if your mind is stilling running a mile a minute." A purr came from his shoulder as Killian gasped as a hand grasped at his cock.

"Actually," he said breathily, "I think you're doing too good of a job now." A guttural groan escaped as those devious lips then attacked his shoulder chasing away all thoughts permanently and the bond gave a hum of contentment and knew just how hard to bite to send shivers down his spine.

"Killian are you sure you want to go for another round? The last one had you passed out for an hour…" The husky voice of the imp teased. Killian stiffened for a second then whirled around in the tub, effectively trappingRumpelstiltskin against the back edge of the porcelain. A smirk painted upon his face.

"Who said that I was going to let you on for another round?" Killian breathed against the sensitive skin of the other. A tongue flicking out and licking up the side of the neck,Rumpelstiltskin suppressed a shudder. **Oh, he's sensitive here? I wonder where else?** Killian's hands roamed everywhere on the other's lean frame, memorizing each and every little detail. A scar here, the curve of the hip bone, the soft curls of his hair that fell by his neck just slightly wet.

"Do you really think that I'm going to let you top me Killian?"Rumpelstiltskin said attempting for bravo, but when Killian grinded against him like _that_, and licked right _there_, he felt his body giving in.

"Oh, I think with just how you're reacting to these little touches that you'd be very willing to let me top you." Killian purred and flicked his tongue over a hardening nipple. A loud cry sounded fromRumpelstiltskin and he arched up slightly. His hips grinding on the verge of frantic against Killian.

"Ah-ah-ah," Killian murmured and stilled the moving hips of the other. **Time for a little revenge!** "What did you tell me last night?" he smiled mischievously at the glaringRumpelstiltskin, "all good things cooooome to those who wait." The bond gave a vibration of playfulness andRumpelstiltskin knew what was in store for him.

Rumplestiltskin opened his mouth to retort something when Killian ground teasingly against him, a soft whimper escaped instead. Killian leaned down to press his lips against the other but stopped and bit his lip. **Can I even kiss him? Will he even allow me to?** Gold orbs looked at him and a smirk filled the face. A hand reached up from where it was originally gripping the tub and stroked the face downward slightly. Efficiently breaking Killian's train of thought and guided him close enough to his lips.

"Stop thinking."Rumpelstiltskin breathed tickling the other's face. His golden orbs watching a floundered pirate.

**Wait does that mean go ahead and kiss him or go ahead and…well it doesn't matter either way I get what I want!**

Their lips met softly, as if it was their first time kissing. It started hesitant then slowly began to become more passionate and heated tillRumpelstiltskin pulled his mouth away from the other breathing deeply. His chest rising slightly out from the water then back in.

Killian kept his eyes opened. He wanted to see this man, not the Dark One, come for him. He wanted to see the expressions _this _man gave when he was being taken. His eyes watched for a few seconds as theRumpelstiltskin changed once more; hair graying, skin rough, and eyes that beautiful shade of abnormal gold.

"Are you going to sit there looking at me or are you going to do something?"Rumpelstiltskin asked with a smirk at the awe-struck pirate. Killian just gave a mischievous smile. The bond gave a slight vibration and the both of them were enveloped in a soothing, pleasure inducing heat.

"Ready?" He asked with glowing green eyes then deftly slipped a finger into the virgin hole of the other. He became even more aroused at the thought that he'd be the first to takeRumpelstiltskin. His fingers began to scissor, slowly stretching the other out. Pressing a mouth to the wet skin of the other he sucked hard.

Marking the Dark One,Rumpelstiltskin, as his. **Why would I even do that? **Killian pondered minutely then gave a mental shrug. **Why not? **He then focused on his task on hand, reducingRumpelstiltskin to a quivering mass of pleasure.

From the panted moans and slow hip movements he took this as a go-ahead and skillfully added a third finger and continued to scissor. When his partner arched suddenly and gave a loud cry Killian knew he found the sweet spot. Trailing the other hand of his down he began to run smooth deep strokes along the swollen cock and repeatedly hit the sweet spot.

Rumplestiltskin's body began to shake and he hooked his legs on the outside rims of the tub to allow a deeper access to his prostate. Killian then pressed a small kiss against the corner of his mouth andRumpelstiltskin prepared himself for the intrusion. He wasn't disappointed. His body arched deeply and a majority of the water spilled out over the sides of the tub.

"Are you okay crocodile?" Killian breathed as he stilled his body even though that was the last thing he wanted to do. He now knew what it was like to be immersed in the velvet heat of another and he already knew what it was like to be the one to be supplying that wonderful heat. **Ah shit, I don't know how long I can hold back! **A deep shudder ran threw his body as he willed himself to wait, to letRumpelstiltskin become adjusted to his size.

"I'll be fine, just go ahead and move…Killian."Rumpelstiltskin breathed out and willed himself to relax. Killian nodded and braced his arms on the curb of the tub. His hands resting by the sides ofRumpelstiltskin's nodded once more and wrapped his arms around Killian's back. He gave a slow groan as Killian pulled out and slammed back in gently. The water now lukewarm sloshed up and down with every thrust that Killian made.

Soft moans spilled fromRumpelstiltskin's mouth as Killian began to thrust in a certain spot and the bond's heat seemed to be caressing both of their bodies.

Rumplestiltskin moved a little to adjust the angle then almost screamed in delight. Killian had hit dead-on. He heard Killian chuckle softly and gave a weak glare. That quickly disappeared when Killian sped up his blushed as his cries were echoed off the walls of the washroom. Out the corner of his eye he saw Killian grin as if he knew whatRumpelstiltskin had just realized.

Killian leaned his head down and bit gently into the left shoulder. A deep and almost violent shudder ran through the other's body.

"Killian, Killian,"Rumpelstiltskin breathed out tightening his eyes. He was so close, "I-I-I'm," he stuttered out as Killian picked up speed and alternated between deep and shallow thrusts. His hands began to dig deep into the back of the other. His nails cutting the weathered skin and leaving violently red marks behind in their passion.

"I know." Killian purred not minding the deep red marks he'd have and nuzzled the crook ofRumpelstiltskin's neck. He began to trail his nose up till it met the others. Then pressed his lip gently against the soft ones ofRumpelstiltskin. All too soon he pulled had gone back to the way he looked, except very wet and on the verge of an orgasm. His brown eyes were glazed and hazy as he gave a cry as his prostate was struck harder. Brown hair wet and sopping and tan skin shimmered with water droplets. It was too much of a sight for Killian and he came hard which triggeredRumpelstiltskin's orgasm. Their loud cries of orgasmic bliss echoed briefly and the heat of the bond gave an enormous flare of heat then slowly dimmed to a soft pleasurable level.

Killian slumped gently ontoRumpelstiltskin and shivered. The water was no longer lukewarm and they were probably dirtier than from when they entered the bath. A soft chuckle brought him out of his orgasmic stupor.

"What's so funny crocodile?" he asked affectionately nuzzling his face into a once more scaled shoulder. A hand whisked by his face and the water in the tub was once more warm. He sighed content as the bond replicated his feelings to the other.

"You came before me Killian,"Rumpelstiltskin teased slightly and if it weren't for the fondness that was hidden slightly Killian would have left the tub right then, after he socked the cheeky imp, "but now we must hurry."

"Whhhhhhhy?" Killian murmured burrowing closer to Rumpelstiltskin. **I don't want to leave.** The heat of the bath and the energy drained from making love was slowly lulling him to sleep.

"Because if we don't get washed and ready you're going to make me late in bringing you back to your ship."

* * *

Fate paced agitatedly in front of Death.

"Do I-"

"Yes." Death cut in as she lounged in front of the other, her left hand playing in the air with a few lost souls.

Fate contemplated a little longer, her red hair loose and wild. She'd been dreading this moment.

"What if we-"

"Nope." Death cut again in slight amusement.

"There has to be SOMETHING ELSE!" Fate let out in a hurt cry as she collapsed onto the ground, tears falling from her eyes. She didn't even start when Death laid a hand on her shoulder. Despite the chilliness of the other she rested her head on the offered shoulder.

"There is no other way, believe me I looked into all the other paths and all of them end…badly. This is truly the only way." Death murmured as she ran a soothing hand through the other's hair. Her own silver eyes filled with sorrow.

"I'll do it."

* * *

_**And I will be cutting it off right there!**_

_**Sorry I won't be updating for the entire summer, I will be at my mother's and she has no internet and I'm not even allowed to bring my laptop. So there will be no more new chapters until the next year! I'm kinda nervous I'm going to be a senior! Then a college student…scary. I need to learn how to drive too…because come on! Do you see how many accidents are on the highway?! Who would want to drive? NOT ME, that's for sure!**_

_**Ahem, excuse my rant.**_

_**Bye Bye pets and until next time!**_

_**Jinx Nightshade!**_


	5. Possession

_**Chapter 4 version 2**_

_**I've just realized that I've been spelling Rumpelstiltskin's name incorrectly so I will be going back and reediting all that...damn that's a lot.**_

_**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Once Upon A Time I wish I did but alas I do not … I just own this wonderful piece of writing that fuels and fulfills every dirty thought I've (and you've) had of the two! **_

_Anything in "quotes" and is italicized is directly from the T.V show. Of this I do not own. So if you want more Killian X Rumpelstiltskin lemoniest I suggest you don't sue. _

**Any thoughts are in bold **

_*_anything in inside the asterisk will translate into what Fate is saying_ and if italicized in quotes it's also directly from the T.V show.* _

~anything inside these are what Death is saying~

* * *

_**Normal Pov**_

"Are you ready Fate my dear?" Death asked looking at the quivering red head in front of her.

"Yes…" was the soft reply.

"You know exactly what you need to do?" Death inquired as she pulled out a small quartz on a thin chain. Fate looked over at Death and gave a shaky nod. Her abnormal blue eyes already wet with tears, and her bronze skin was becoming blotchy. She held out her hand for the rock as Death installed the final enchantment. "You only have a short while so make sure that you say everything exactly when it needs to be said."

"Ok." Death looked at her for a moment then opened her mouth as if to say something then shook her head and instead looped the chain around Fate's neck.

"Alright now repeat after me, I wish to possess the body of…"

**XXXXX**

Rumpelstiltskin was struggling with a writhing pirate. One would not believe that just moments ago they were wrapped up in one another's arms right after he let Killian top him. No, he had kept his part of the bargain and before Killian could object he had wiped his mind clean of the entire twenty four hours they were together. Now he was dealing with the consequence-a beyond agitated pirate that wouldn't shut up and stop fighting him.

"Dearie, one would think that you would be happy returning to your bloody ship! Now stop your squirming!" He snapped beyond irritated at Killian. He had, in his haste, forgot to soothe his own hips after healing Killian's multiple nail marks and now they were aching and sore. But that wasn't what was bothering him the most, no, what was causing the most of his worry was that as soon as he erased Killian's memory the bond they shared had dimmed to almost a lukewarm heat. Barely even tangible.

"I'll stop squirming if you UNHAND ME! Now leggo!" Killian snapped back and was abruptly let go off.

"There Dearie! Satisfied?"

"Not hardly." Killian growled back and made forward when a shout stopped him. Both men turned to his ship and there she was. Standing stiffly and holding Killian's trench coat was Milah.

"Killian!" Milah cried out and Rumplestiltskin watched with an almost detached feeling as they reunited. The bond gave off a sad vibe but Rumplesitlskin knew that Killian would not be able to even feel it. He shuddered as an icy feeling climbed up his spine.

*Hello there…*

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened as the icy feeling spread more, he wasn't even paying attention when Milah shouted for some water for Killian.

"Who are you?" Rumpelstiltskin whispered as he started to feel numb.

*…Fate, and I'm terribly sorry about this but it must be done.*

"What, what must be done?" Killian asked before he felt something enter his body. He could fee tendrils of…something crawl around momentarily until it Fate settled in and Rumpelstiltskin felt himself thrown into a metaphorical room. His eyes widened but didn't. He was trapped in his own body without control of it.

"Fate! What are you doing! Who are?! Answer me!" Rumpelstiltskin yelled in the confines of his own mind but was ignored as Fate, now himself smiled.

*Oh Dearie, please stop mothering him. I kept my part of the deal and there's not even a scratch upon his body. And as previously mentioned I kept part of my deal now it's time for you to keep yours.* Fate said and Milah curled her lips viciously as she snapped for Smee. Fate watched in amusement as Milah grabbed the satchel from Smee and took out the bean. Her face in a grimace and eyes narrowed.

Inside Rumpelstiltskin felt his heart burn with joy as Fate reached out to take it, but just as their fingertips were about to touch it his Ex-wife threw the bean over their shoulder towards Killian. He cursed loudly as Fate gave a slight snarl.

"_You asked to see it, and now, you have."_ Killian said as he clenched the magic bean in his left hand. (**A.N I think it was his left hand. If I am incorrect please let me know in a review and I shall change it as soon as I can.) **

Fate let out a slight growl as she stuffed down Rumpelstiltskin's rage and sadness. She pondered briefly if she should stray from what Jinx told her but a slight zap to her left she quickly reconsidered. It was best to stick to the plan and with how hard Rumpelstiltskin was fighting she better hurry up.

"_Do we have a deal," _Milah asked drawing Fate's attention towards her again_, "Can we go our separate ways?"_

Rumpelstiltskin would have snarled through his teeth at the tone she was using but Fate knew she had to get the next sentence out so she plunged forward.

"_*Do you mean, do I forgive you? Can I move on? Perhaps, perhaps. I can see you are twooly in love.*" _

"_Thank you." _Milah said with a nod and turned back to Killian.

"_Just one question?" _Fate said as she ignored the now curious Rumpelstiltskin.

"_How could you leave Bae?" _

Rumpelstiltskin felt surprise flit through him as he stopped fighting the possessor. Deep down he always wanted to know the answer but he couldn't fathom why Fate wanted to know. He curiously wondered if he could still see the paths of the future even confined as he was and he let himself relax. He sat there for a few moments and didn't even wince when Fate ripped out Milah's heart and crushed into powder. He was so focused that when he realized what was going on the anger he felt surprised his captor as he struggled and attempted to reclaim control.

Saying that Fate was surprised would be an understatement. When she felt Rumpelstiltskin calm down she thought he had given up. She had no idea that when she started towards Killian with the intent to finish her job that Rumpelstiltskin would retaliate.

The expression on Killian's face flickered inside their mind as Fate tried to figure out how to contain Rumpelstiltskin. She noticed with horror that the quartz was now starting to crack as Rumpelstiltskin thrashed harder to free himself.

"_*I'll have what I came for, now.*"_ Fate said as she continued to fight Rumpelstiltskin. She had to finish what she started.

"_You'll have to kill me first!" _Killian shouted as his eyes widened when he noticed something odd. Rumpelstiltskin's eyes weren't gold like he had first thought, they were now an electric blue that kept flashing gold.

Fate let out a loud bark of laughter that she couldn't contain.

"_*I'm afraid that's not in the cards for you, sonny boy.*" _Fate said as she smothered the laughter and forgot her captive as drew Rumpelstiltskin's sword.

Fate didn't notice that she had loosened her hold when she was laughing but she sure knew that Rumpelstiltskin had escaped when she felt herself forcefully expelled from the body right after she cut off the pirate's hand. The quartz now shattered to pieces lay on her chest as she was transported back to her realm.

Rumpelstiltskin let out a short breath and shuddered. He never wanted to experience that again. He turned to the fallen pirate who was now an ashen white instead of the earlier healthy tan.

"Your eyes…" Killian spluttered but Rumpelstiltskin ignored him as he reached for Killian's severed hand.

~I wouldn't do that if I were you.~ A deep silky voice warned and Rumpelstiltskin tightened his grip on the hand back down. **Who are you?**

~Someone who's helping you, I allowed you to see part of the future and I'm warning you now. It would not be wise to heal Killian in the way you want, you need to wait. Keep the hand and you will have your chance later but for now…~

Rumpelstiltskin was shown the future in the blink of an eye and he slowly put the fallen hand back down, opting instead to wrap the bleeding stump.

"What the-" Killian spluttered.

"I don't have much time Dearie but I'm sorry. I would heal you but-" Rumpelstiltskin choked off. **Who are you?**

~Does it matter?~ Came the teasing deep voice and Rumpelstiltskin knew he wasn't going to get an answer.

"I know you're confused and hurting," Rumpelstiltskin said instead as he looked into Killian's eyes, "I already know that you still have the bean so use it. Go to a place called Neverland…" Rumpelstiltskin hissed as a flash of numbing rippled through his body. Fate was trying to take over again and he quacked in fear for a second before the voice came again.

~Don't worry about her…oh lookie over there! What's that?~

Rumpelstiltskin felt the cold drift when he felt something ice cold push at his cheek towards a glinting object.

~You know what to do…~ The voice said one last time before going immediately silent.

Rumpelstiltskin did know what to do and quickly stood up as he discreetly picked up the remnants of the hand. Walking over quickly he kicked the hook towards Killian, a slight smile upon his face as Killian's face was full of confusion but also a slight understanding.

"I think you know what to do with this." Letting that be his parting words Rumpelstiltskin bowed and disappeared in a plume of red smoke. Neither of them noticed a slight hum of heat starting up again.

**XXXXX**

Killian sat there for what seemed like an eternity, they had already pushed Milah's wrapped body overboard but he didn't feel as torn up as he thought he should. He remembered Rumpelstiltskin's parting words and ever so slowly he uncurled his right hand. In the middle of his palm, just like that imp had predicted, was the bean. He wanted answers but he knew that it was too soon. He fingered the hook and a slight smile spread across his face. He did know what to do with it.

"Captain?" he heard a sailor ask. Killian quickly stood up and with an air of gusto he tossed the bean into the sea. And in the same fluid motion snapped the hook onto his hand.

"_Hold on and get ready to set sail. There's bumpy seas ahead!"_

"But captain what are we to do with the prisoner?"

"Well I don't see why he can't become part of the crew, I mean who would give up eternity?"

"Not I!" Smee said enthusiastically as he placed his hat upon his head.

"Captain where are we headed?" a sailor asked among awning of the ship.

A slight smile graced the lips of Killian Jones and his voice so quiet that the sailors had to strain to hear it.

"_Neverland."_

**XXXXX**

Rumpelstiltskin sat in a chair with a small smile. On his lap lay a box. Inside this box, nestled in wraps of different cloth and surrounded by a spell to keep from decaying, lay the left hand of Killian Jones.

* * *

_**Unlike the original version there will be another chapter after this so be prepared! **_


End file.
